


Honey

by Zetran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth was not one to visit a brothel. He preferred to keep it that way, though the one time he decided to follow through on a whim to see where it took him had to be now. He was slowly beginning to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey

"Ayuh. All of our bees are top quality. I guarantee you'll not be disappointed by a single one of 'em."

He ignored the smoke wafting from the cigar the man at the front desk held. As much as he'd have liked to put out the smell, he didn't want to cause a scene. He looked through the registry of women, finding them to be the same thing over and over. Every female seemed to appear exactly like the one before, all of the portraits displaying what Midgar considered to be true beauty.

What he saw was fake. Fake, fake – all fake. The shallow appearances made him feel hollow, not that he already felt empty resorting to something like this in the first place.

Sephiroth was not one to visit a brothel. He preferred to keep it that way, though the one time he decided to follow through on a whim to see where it took him had to be now. He was slowly beginning to regret it.

The man watched him as he continued to look through the book, giving him a scrutinizing gaze which he, quite frankly, could do very much without in this place. The man didn't look at him much longer before giving Sephiroth a knowing nod.

"We've got a new one just come in yesterday," he put out there. "So new there's no picture yet. Want to try yer luck?"

One whim sometimes led to another. As Sephiroth skimmed through the book once more, the offer burned into his mind, and temptation called, _Take it, take it..._ The metaphorical snake uncoiled, slithering about in his mind.

"Yes," he answered. "I suppose I will."

"Ayuh, good choice. Any special place?"

"A private waiting room is enough," Sephiroth said with a clipped tone.

"Well well, yer luck's good so far. We've got one vacant." The man handed Sephiroth a card key. "Your bee'll be sent in soon. Just needs a quick freshening up."

"No need to hurry," Sephiroth muttered as he read the number on the card key and found the appropriate room. He slid it through the reader and entered, finding a finely decorated room. It was fairly empty save for a couch and a coffee table that held several bottles of different types of wine and an assortment of tumblers and wine glasses. Sephiroth slid onto the couch and made himself as comfortable as he was able to feel given the situation. He poured himself a tumbler full of wine and took a small sip, waiting.

Soon, he heard a knock and the turning of the door handle.

"Thank you for waiting," he heard a voice, sounding suspiciously deep for a woman, say. He ran his eyes over the thin form, surprisingly finding the slightly altered honeybee costume to his taste. Black tights went up into extremely short shorts, covering up pale skin. Most of the call girl's body was covered up, actually. Black clothing covered what was normally supposed to be exposed on a prostitute, but the color brought out the yellow of the bra, low heels, and the extra bee accessory on the call girl's behind. "I hope it wasn't too long." The 'bee' closed the door and stepped closer to Sephiroth but stayed a certain distance away, as if waiting for him to grant permission.

"Not at all," Sephiroth said, hoping it sounded somewhat reassuring. He scooted over to one side as silent invitation. "It was much faster than I'd thought, actually."

A quick but respectable bow later, the bee said, "Thank you. Please excuse me."

As the call girl sat next to him, Sephiroth noticed that she was nervous and couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh at that. "Take any of the drinks you like," Sephiroth offered. "It's on me."

"Oh," she said with a blink. She picked up a wine glass and poured herself some liquor. "Thank you very much."

"Do you have a name?" Sephiroth inquired casually.

Hesitantly, "I'm Cloud... Strife."

"An unusual combination. I've never heard it before."

She didn't answer him back, only kept gazing at him with that slightly nervous look.

"Surprised?"

"...maybe a little," the call girl admitted. "You can have anybody in the world and you choose...me? In here?"

Sephiroth didn't want to take the time to explain. "I am a man and I have my needs, too."

After a long moment of silence, "So am I."

His suspicions confirmed, Sephiroth immediately stopped referring to Cloud as a female in his head. "I thought so."

Cloud paused in the middle of drinking his wine for a little bit, as if not having meant to let that bit of information slip out. He put his glass – half full – down onto the table and scooted away from Sephiroth a little. The silver-haired man quickly wrapped an arm around the blond's waist, unintentionally pulling a little too hard and making his upper torso fall onto his lap.

"You...don't mind?" Cloud asked with wide eyes.

"On the contrary..." Sephiroth pulled the blond up to where he was sitting on his lap. "It's all the more intriguing." He fingered long, pale gold locks. "Did you—?"

"Extensions," Cloud explained. He kept still as Sephiroth began to remove part of the bee outfit, helping the man puzzle through it until the top was rolled down to just above Cloud's navel. The silver haired man pushed a curled pigtail of hair over Cloud's shoulder, leaving it free so he could lick the skin underneath. The blond grunted lightly at the attention, moving his head away to grant Sephiroth better access. Greedily, the silver-haired man took more, licking the center of Cloud's chest and thumbing the nipples, digging his short nails into them. Cloud gasped, and Sephiroth smirked when he saw a blush painted on the blond's cheeks. He nipped at Cloud's throat, catching a small patch of skin between his teeth and pulling back enough to give Cloud a sting before releasing him.

"Adorable," Sephiroth said when the blush spread a little. He ruffled the top of what he thought was Cloud's natural hair and gave a slight push on the blond's head.

Leaning back, Sephiroth unzipped his leather vest, feeling the heat get to him. Meanwhile, Cloud lowered himself down until his face was right in front of the other man's clothed crotch. He put his cheek against it and moved, shifting to nuzzling the growing bulge with his nose and taking one, two deep sniffs before unzipping Sephiroth's pants. The blond wasted no time in doing his job and licking the tip of Sephiroth's cock, looking up at the man as if asking if he was doing fine after taking a fourth of it into his mouth. Sephiroth gave Cloud a quick nod of approval and relaxed under the blond's ministrations, watching as he sucked, rose, and licked before taking more into his talented mouth.

The silver-haired man tugged on blond locks, having had enough. He lifted Cloud back onto his lap and placed a finger under the blond's chin, making him look up at Sephiroth with cerulean eyes. Without thinking – almost as if by instinct – Sephiroth closed the distance between them.

He was aware that Cloud's eyes went wide during the kiss. Whether that was because the blond was unused to being kissed because of his job or because _it was Sephiroth_ , the long-haired man wasn't entirely sure.

"No," Cloud said hastily when Sephiroth began to remove the rest of the bee uniform. "I can do it." Faster than Sephiroth could, the blond pulled his shorts down over the heels and thigh-high tights, revealing to Sephiroth that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"How do you want me?" Cloud knelt on Sephiroth's lap, spreading his legs and letting his erection stand out in front of him.

Saying nothing, Sephiroth positioned Cloud onto his back, laying the blond's head on the arm rest of the couch. Quickly, he glanced about, searching for some lubricant before finding it conveniently placed on the coffee table with the liquor. Sephiroth took the tube and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing them against Cloud's puckered hole. The blond waited patiently for Sephiroth, neither protesting nor saying anything at all.

"How is this?" Sephiroth asked, inserting one finger in all the way to the knuckle. He curled it, stretching the blond's insides to prepare him.

"It's good..." Cloud said, seemingly because he really didn't know what else to say.

"Why won't you take this off?" Sephiroth asked, referring to the partially rolled up top left under Cloud's ribs as he inserted another finger. He kept his comment about Cloud's lack of tone to himself, instead focusing on scissoring his fingers before adding another the third and last one.

"I'd rather not," Cloud said simply.

Sephiroth didn't question it. He took his fingers out when he deemed Cloud ready and put more lubricant onto his hand, coating Cloud's dick with it first.

"Such a gentleman," Cloud commented, "remembering me."

"You aren't treated like this by other clients?" Sephiroth looked at the blond incredulously as he lubricated himself.

Cloud shook his head but said nothing more on the matter. He closed his eyes when Sephiroth tongued a nipple and touched his erection. The silver-haired man jerked the greased penis, bringing out a moan from the blond.

"There it is," Sephiroth said triumphantly. He rubbed the head of his cock against Cloud's butt before going in.

"Oh gods," Cloud breathed. He closed his eyes and panted a little as Sephiroth went in deeper. "It's bigger than I thought." He gasped when Sephiroth pinched a nipple.

The silver-haired man lifted both of Cloud's legs and pressed on them, forcing the blond to double over. Luckily, he seemed flexible enough to do it.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the shoulder, licking and biting him afterwards while slowly starting a rhythm.

"Touch me," he encouraged the blond. "I want you to touch me while I touch you." He felt hands tangle themselves into his hair and he kissed the blond again, speeding up his thrusts.

"Why," Cloud began between uncontrolled pants and groans, "do you keep kissing me like that?"

"Because..." Sephiroth trailed off. "Because you complete this empty feeling I have."

"What?" Cloud questioned in disbelief. Sephiroth cut him off from saying any more with another kiss, and he bent over Cloud until the blond's knees touched his chest.

"Come for me," Sephiroth whispered against Cloud's lips.

"It's going to—"

"Now." Sephiroth twisted Cloud's balls, and he swore the blond was at least a little masochistic.

The rough treatment was enough to bring Cloud to nearly instant orgasm. He yelled in bliss, semen spurting out of his dick and landing on his face. As a result, his muscles tightened around Sephiroth, and the man struggled to hold on in vain.

Panting, he shifted his weight off of Cloud, slowly pulling out and causing the blond to hiss in pain. Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the lips again before turning to zip up his pants and find his vest.

He barely turned around in time to catch the knife coming his way.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2013年12月23日（月）

Finished: That same day

I actually kind of regret not being able to participate in a Secret Santa thing over on some group on deviantART. I would've really enjoyed gifting this to [Cpl.Hicks](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/55216/Cpl-Hicks), but here it is both for her and for everyone else that happens to read this.

Yes, total cliffhanger! What happens after that? The world shall never know, mwahahahaha!

I am very tempted to take this down and replace it with the following:  
Cloud was hurt he closed his eyes. Ouchouch it was so painful Serphoths dick was just so big it hurt it hurt him a lot "ow" he cried "it hurts please take it out!"


	2. Bee

Cloud slipped on his tights, feeling them constrict against his unclothed crotch a little and making him slightly uncomfortable. He pulled up the bright yellow shorts, leaving them unbuttoned for the time being. He sat in front of the vanity mirror and began working on his hair extensions.

The blond did not really like his job, but it put food on the table, and he guiltily admitted that his looks and charm were best put to use this way. He sighed, wondering who he'd have to service next, before snorting.

Curious rich boys, husbands cheating behind their wives' backs, wealthy men seeking enjoyment, regulars who desperately wished Cloud would allow them to purchase him – it was always the same thing. He'd quickly grown so used to willingly having his body used by others wanting only a quick fuck that he felt no pleasure whatsoever in the unromantic trysts. Of course, some had treated him well, but he knew it was fake.

The feelings they claimed to feel for him were fake. Fake, fake – all fake. Their declarations of admiration and gratitude made him feel hollow inside, not that he wasn't already feeling empty doing something like this for a living.

"Oi, Bee! We've got another one!"

Cloud scoffed at the nickname. He hated it, but Harvey would annoy him to no end with the name if the blond expressed his distaste.

"C'mon, he's waiting in the room already," Harvey ushered.

"I'm on it." Cloud hastily tied the extended hair into pigtails, the artificial curls draping over his shoulders. He stood up, buttoned his shorts, and reached for the extra accessory to his costume. He didn't bother with makeup; it wasn't as if it mattered much anyways. Carefully, he slipped an extra item which he needed into his top, maneuvering it until it was around his lower stomach area. He stepped into his low, yellow heels and left the dressing room.

"Who is it this time?" Cloud inquired out of mild curiosity. Despite the clichéd cast of customers, all that Harvey sent Cloud to had one thing in common, and the blond liked being prepared.

"It's a surprise client," Harvey said with that smelly cigar and fake accent. "Yer the wild card, so 'tis only fair that yer left in the dark, too." He chuckled, though it was more like a full out laugh.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the man who pretended to be his employer, but he didn't question it. It wasn't unlike Harvey to tease him about the customers' identities.

"The Patient One's Room," Harvey said. "Good luck with this one, Bee."

Cloud turned away, rolling his eyes, and looked for the room number, taking a little bit more time than he normally ate up before finding it. It was unusual for a client of his to choose a casual but private waiting room; normally, he'd be called to a room with a bed.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose, Cloud knocked on the door to announce his presence and turned the knob.

"Thank you for waiting," he said loud enough for his client to hear. He kept his eyes down as he stepped through the doorway. "I hope it wasn't too long." Closing the door behind him, he looked up and nearly froze. However, he fought against instinct and tried his best to hide his emotions while walking up to a respectable distance in front of the man.

 _Fuck you, Harvey..._ Cloud cursed in his mind.

"Not at all." The client moved to the side to discreetly provide permission for Cloud to sit next to him. "It was much faster than I'd thought, actually."

Still trying to keep his cool, Cloud quickly bowed. "Thank you. Please excuse me," he said to avoid unintentionally invading the man's space before maneuvering behind the coffee table and sliding in next to him. He suddenly had to fight to hide his gasp and hold his breath when he heard the man chuckle.

"Take any of the drinks you like," he heard his client offer. "It's on me."

"Oh." Cloud blinked to snap himself out of his panicked daze. He poured himself some liquor while passing off as casual as he possibly could. "Thank you very much."

He was going to kill Harvey for this. If he survived, he was going to kill that son of a bitch for doing this to him.

As Cloud took a sip of the wine, he wished he could get drunk off his ass. Better yet – drown himself with the alchohol. He was trained and ready for Third Class SOLDIERs, but him...

"What's your name?" the silver-haired man asked him.

Cloud hesitated, unsure whether to give Sephiroth – oh gods, the strongest SOLDIER of them all, possibly even the most powerful being on the Planet – his real name or an alias. He gave in – not like he was going to survive the ordeal anyways ( _Harvey you fucking bastard!_ he shouted for the umpteenth time in his mind) and replied with, "I'm Cloud...Strife." He chanced a look at the legendary man.

"An unusual combination. I've never heard it before."

Cloud had nothing to say to that. He continued to look in Sephiroth's direction, taking in some of the other man's features.

He was going to die. He struggled to keep his hands where they were instead of letting them touch the tool hidden in his costume.

"Surprised?"

"...maybe a little," Cloud said. It was a real understatement, but he was not going to let Sephiroth know that. "You can have anybody in the world and you choose...me? In here?" (Granted, Sephiroth didn't exactly choose him; Harvey never slipped up on baiting...)

"I am a man and I have my needs, too."

The blond let intentionally silence hang in the air for a moment before responding with, "So am I."

"I thought so," Sephiroth said with a tone of confirmation in his voice.

Having been in the middle of drinking his wine to try to relax, Cloud stopped, experience telling him what to do next. He put the glass down and moved away from Sephiroth, genuinely going a little rigid when the man wrapped an arm around him and yanked him hard enough to make the blond fall onto the SOLDIER elite's lap.

"You...don't mind?" Cloud asked with some actual curiosity, making his eyes go wide.

"On the contrary..." Sephiroth pulled him up gently, to which Cloud went nearly boneless as a somewhat unconscious reaction. He straddled his legs over his client's lap. "It's all the more intriguing," Sephiroth continued, touching Cloud's artificial hair. "Did you—?"

"Hair extensions." He didn't move while Sephiroth began to take off his clothes, but he did help the man soon afterwards. He did not really like the bee theme, but it was the costume he had to wear, puzzle over, and deal with. He rolled the top of the outfit down to just above his stomach, and his anxiety grew. Sephiroth, however, paid it no mind and instead moved one of Cloud's pigtails out of the way to begin teasing the blond's shoulder with his tongue. Holding back his moans, Cloud let out a small grunt and turned to the side, allowing the man to take what pleasure he wanted. He couldn't keep himself from blushing and gasping again when the silver-haired man went lower and licked his chest while putting pressure on his nipples with his nails.

It was nearly rare for Cloud to be pleasured during his time with a client, and, if he were to be honest to himself, he'd admit he was afraid. He was afraid to show his weakness by giving in to the pleasure that came once in a blue, afraid to react. So used to being cold and unfeeling, he found it extremely to keep himself under control. Already he had an erection; he didn't have to force himself to get stiff like he always had.

The silver-haired man bit his throat and pulled back, pinching the blond's skin with his teeth. The masochist inside Cloud made his blush spread.

"Adorable," Sephiroth remarked, petting the blond and giving him a small but suggestive push downwards.

Cloud nuzzled the bulge and inhaled the musky yet intoxicating scent. Everything about Sephiroth drew him in, and it was not the other man's looks. He unzipped the First Class SOLDIER's pants and pulled out his arousal, temptation bringing him to lick the head without thinking. He took part of the organ into his mouth, looking up – up into those mesmerizing, hypnotic eyes and nearly getting lost in them. He received a pleased nod and, more eagerly than he wanted to, Cloud relaxed his throat and descended, using his right hand to massage the shaft while he swallowed a couple times before ascending and suckling the head, going back down and using most of his techniques before finding one that Sephiroth seemed to like best. It wasn't too long before Sephiroth brought him back up onto his lap. Trapped by those serpent-like eyes, Cloud could do nothing but stare as Sephiroth lifted his chin and got closer...

It took every ounce of Cloud's self control not to try to hit Sephiroth when the man connected their lips. Never in his entire career in this place had he ever been kissed.

Never.

"No," Cloud said almost desperately and with some panic in his voice when Sephiroth began to take off the rest of his uniform. "I can do it." Speedily, he took off the bottom half of the costume, avoiding touching the spot around his stomach area while trying not to arouse suspicion. He got rid of the annoyingly bright shorts and the constricting tights, displaying his erection and almost nude body on Sephiroth's lap. "How do you want me?" He let Sephiroth position him on his back against the couch, leaving his anus within easy access. Wordlessly, Sephiroth began preparing him with lubricant, and Cloud didn't move as he felt the finger prod his insides and begin to stretch him. He didn't bother telling Sephiroth that it was pretty much pointless for him to do that.

"How is this?" The finger inside him went in all the way to the knuckle and he felt it move into a hook.

"It's good," Cloud said for lack of anything else to tell him. It did make him feel nice – he hadn't felt this good in so long... Mentally, he told himself to focus. He was dragging out his time, but that didn't change the fact that he still had to do the deed.

"Why won't you take this off?" Another finger went inside.

"I'd rather not." Cloud hoped the silver-haired man wouldn't question him. He had no way to answer.

He didn't. Instead, Sephiroth poured more lubricant onto his hand and surprised Cloud yet again.

"Such a gentleman," Cloud said in response to having his penis massaged with the help of the lube, "remembering me."

"You aren't treated like this by other clients?" the other man asked with a look of disbelief as he lubricated himself.

Cloud shook his head. No one had ever remembered to do such a thing to him, always taking from Cloud for their own pleasure. Unless, of course, he had acted more quickly...

The silver-haired man took him out of his musings again by running his tongue over the blond's nipple and jerking his erect dick, wrenching a moan out from Cloud before the blond could stop himself.

"There it is," Sephiroth said with triumph, making Cloud beat himself up over his self control all over again. However, the blond did not have much time to mope when Sephiroth entered him.

"Oh gods." Cloud closed his eyes and focused on relaxing his ass muscles. "It's bigger than I thought." Breathing somewhat harshly, he regretted underestimating Sephiroth's size even after having the damn thing in his mouth. He let out a gasp when he felt his nipple get pinched, and maneuvered his body to double over when Sephiroth lifted and pushed on his legs. He was practically unprepared even though Sephiroth started a slow rhythm at first. The silver-haired man continued to spoil him, lavishing his attention on his skin.

"Touch me," the SOLDIER requested. "I want you to touch me while I touch you."

Cloud obliged, digging his fingers into soft, long hair, the silver strands parting under his touch. He was cut off guard when Sephiroth kissed him again.

By this point, Cloud wanted to say to hell with control. "Why," Cloud began between erratic pants and groans, "do you keep kissing me like that?"

"Because..." Sephiroth trailed off. "Because you complete this empty feeling I have."

"What?" Cloud questioned in disbelief. He didn't get an answer, only another kiss as Sephiroth forced his knees to touch his chest to get closer to the blond.

"Come for me," Sephiroth whispered against Cloud's lips.

"It's going to—"

"Now."

Cloud could have easily made himself orgasm. But the nearly brutal way Sephiroth twisted his nut sack made him come instantly. And he came _hard –_ enough to the point where Sephiroth filled him up soon afterwards.. He didn't even care about his own semen dirtying his face, didn't bother to try to wipe it off.

The other man was obviously sated. Cloud hissed in pain as the flaccid dick was removed, knowing he was going to be sore for at least a little while. He was gifted with another kiss, and then Sephiroth turned his attention away from him to clean himself up.

Sitting up, Cloud fingered the tool hidden in his outfit. He didn't want to use it. He hadn't wanted to use it before because he knew Sephiroth was too strong, because he would surely fail his mission and even die. Now, however, he didn't want to use it for a different reason.

Sephiroth had been relatively kind to him, nearly enough for Cloud to mistake it as akin to loving. The blond took the knife out of the rolled up top of the costume and held it in its ready position.

 _Forgive me_ , the blond called out to him in his mind. He paled in absolute horror when an inhumanly strong hand caught him.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年1月12日（日）

Finished: 2014年1月14日（火）

Finally this is out! I'm finding it hard to write anything recently, and I'm sorry about that. But hey, at least this addition is longer than the original chapter! I decided to be nice this time, and I hope that this answers some questions, because "Sertops peepee hurt may but, so i got rebeng" is not a very satisfying one. XD If there is still some confusion, don't hesitate to ask. ^^ There was an extra scene to the smut I wanted to add in the original before I got the idea for this extra chapter, but I refrained from writing it because I don't want another ongoing fic on my hands - I have too many! *cries*

Will be working on updating the main fics next! And yes, this is the final chapter of this miniseries. For seriously this time.


End file.
